A Nerd and A Tomboy - A Perfect Match
by XxPokeShipsxX
Summary: Cheren loves Touko, he has since day one. He thinks that he'll never get anywhere with her. But one day changes the entire relationship. Checkmateshipping One-Shot


_A Nerd and A Tomboy - A Perfect Match_

"Hey Cheren! Wanna watch some Pokéathalon with me?" The young brunette trainer girl yelled to the nerdy boy Cheren who was in the dining room of her house reading a book called _Berries and Their Uses._

"I would rather not Touko." Cheren yelled back as he hated sports and was pretty sure the Pokémon did too. He went back to his reading not knowing the fireball that is Touko was coming to the dining room. He felt his book ripped out of his hands and thrown to the other side of the room. He looked up angry to see those perfect azure eyes he loved so much.

"Geez Cheren you are such a bore. Always reading! I know you're not into sports but at least pretend to me...for me?" Touko asked with the Lillipup eyes he could **never** resist. She had him whipped but he didn't think it was a bad thing. For a girl who acted so tough a lot of boys wanted her. The fact she even payed any attention to him was good enough for him but Cheren was almost positive he would never get the chance to date Touko no matter how close they were or ever got.

"Fine Touko..." Cheren mumbled as he got up and went to the couch that was littered with blankets, pillows, and snacks. Touko ran and hopped on to the couch, grabbed Cheren's arm bringing him down right on top of her. Touko was giggling while Cheren's glasses fogged up at being so close to her.

"Oh Cheren your glasses again." She laughed out as she took his glasses from him and wiped away the fog on her shirt then put them back on him. "Now get up!" She screamed and she pushed at him jokingly.

"What if I don't want to?" Cheren said. That was out of character for him but being so close to her he didn't want to move.

"Cheren! Move!" Touko yelled at him. "I'm not comfy!" She said fidgeting under him. Cheren was red as all hell. This wasn't like him but he kept going.

"But I'm really comfy Touko. This is payback for making me watch sports." He explained. Touko grumbled something.

"At least move a little so I can see." She muttered. Cheren grinned as he adjusted him self so they were cuddling. This was more than he ever expected to do with Touko. Being this close to her made his glasses fog up again but she didn't see as she was focused on the Pokémon running around on the TV. He didn't want this to end, he loved Touko, he had since they were kids.

**Flashback Start**

"Hey you dork! Why you reading a book?!" An older boy yelled at little five year old Cheren. These group of boys have been bothering Cheren since the day they started school. "Come on geek-wad. Don't ignore us!" Another boy yelled. Just keep ignoring them Cheren, they'll get bored he thought.

"Hey leave him alone you butts!" A girl voice screamed at the group of older boys. Cheren looked up to see this cute brunette girl who just joined his class a few days ago. He remembered her name was Touko. He thought she was pretty.

"Go away, we don't want your cooties!" Yelled the boys in unison. Touko got a mischievous grin on her face. She ran up to the boys and started touching them. They yelled and ran away. She giggled then held her hand out to Cheren. He looked up at her stunned. "Are you gonna take it or do you not want my cooties?" She questioned.

"I want your cooties." Cheren said not understanding how weird that sounded. Touko pulled him up laughing. "What's so funny?" Cheren asked.

"You're weird. I like it!" Touko exclaimed. "What's your name?" She asked

"My names Cheren. You're Touko right?" Cheren confirmed. Touko nodded as she grabbed his hand once again and pulled him towards this girl with blond hair he knew as Bianca.

**Flashback End**

That was the day the three of them became best friends, but that day was special because that's the day he first felt affection towards a girl. Cheren never looked at a girl the same as Touko. He loved her so much but he was just some geek. She has a pick of any guy in the world. Including that creeper N who is sadly way more attractive then Cheren. "Hey!" He heard Touko yell. He widened his eyes.

"Yes? Sorry what?" Cheren stuttered. Touko sighed.

"I asked you a question. Do you like me?" Touko huffed out. Cheren got red, what was he going to say?! He sighed. He wasn't ready. "Answer me Cheren!" She yelled.

"Yes I like you Touko! I'm sorry for wasting your time!" Cheren exploded as he jumped from the couch and ran outside to Route 1. There was a lake that he would always sit at as a kid so he went there. He sat there breathing heavily with anger. "Why did she need to know?! She probably hates me now!" Cheren yelled to the sky. He heard rustling leaves

"Cheren I could never hate you." He heard that voice he loved so much.

"Why do you even talk to me Touko? You are so popular yet you hang out with me." Cheren spoke.

"I talk to you because I like you. I don't care what anyone else thinks about you. I like you." She explained. He got up quickly thinking did she like me like how I love her?.

"You do?" Cheren asked. "You like me like I lo-" he was cut off with a kiss. Touko's soft lips on his. If this is a dream don't wake me up he thought. She pulled off of him.

"Does that answer your question Cheren?" She asked winking. He stuttered ineligible words but then smiled.

"Will you be my girlfriend Touko?" He asked crossing his fingers on one hand behind his back.

"Yes Cheren. It took you long enough." She laughed out as she took his hand and they walked back to her house but this time there wouldn't be much TV watching.


End file.
